duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Rauhofer
'''Peter Rauhofer '''is an Austrian remixer and producer who formerly went under the moniker Club 69 as well as Size Queen. His work has included remixing Duran Duran's "What Happens Tomorrow" in 2005. Career A native of Vienna, Austria, he is famous for his remixes of a number of Madonna's songs including "Nothing Really Matters", "American Life" and 4 Minutes. He has also provided remixes for Whitney Houston, Jessica Simpson, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Yoko Ono and Mariah Carey. He is also behind the tribal house record label Star 69 and is frequently a producer of the label's releases. Rauhofer is also a popular DJ who presently spins throughout the United States. He was the former resident DJ at the weekly gay dance night held at the Roxy in New York. Rauhofer is currently the resident DJ of the gay dance party called "Work". Peter's party was held weekly at the Stereo nightclubs in New York until March 3rd, 2008 when the City invoked eminet domain and acquired the building. "Work" is currently a monthly event, despite lacking a permanent venue. Rauhofer is mostly known for spinning tribal house and has played many gay circuit party events. Peter Rauhofer (Club 69) won the Grammy Award in 2000 for Best Remixer of the Year. A selection of mixes *"4 Minutes" (Madonna and Justin Timberlake) *"American Life" (Madonna) *"Angel" (Pharrell) *"Apologize" (One Republic) *"Beautiful" (Christina Aguilera) *"Believe" (Cher) *"Blue Monday" (Orgy) *"Body" (Funky Green Dogs) *"Boy" (Book of Love) - *"Can't Get You out of My Head" (Kylie Minogue) *"Don't Stop the Music" (Rihanna) *"Fired Up" (Funky Green Dogs) *"Filthy Mind" (Amanda Ghost) *"Five Fathoms" (Everything But The Girl) *"Get It Together" (Seal) *"Get Together" (Madonna) - *"Gimme More" (Britney Spears) *"Give Me Danger" (Dangerous Muse) *"Greatest Love of All" (Whitney Houston) *"Hella Good" (No Doubt) *"He Wasn't Man Enough" (Toni Braxton) *"Hide U" (Suzanne Palmer) *"How Would You Feel" (David Morales) *"I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Anymore" (Pet Shop Boys) *"Impressive Instant" (Madonna) *"I Think I'm in Love with You" (Jessica Simpson) *"It's No Good" (Depeche Mode) *"Suffer Well" (Depeche Mode) *"It's Not Right, But It's Okay" (Whitney Houston) *"Just a Little While" (Janet Jackson) *"Killer" (Seal) *"Looking For Love" (Karen Ramirez) *"Lose My Breath" (Destiny's Child) *"Maneater" (Nelly Furtado) *"Me Against The Music" (Britney Spears feat. Madonna) *"Miles Away" - Madonna *"Nasty Girl" (Inaya Day) *"Nobody Knows Me" (Madonna) *"Nobody's Supposed to Be Here (Deborah Cox) *"Nothing Fails" (Madonna) *"Nothing Really Matters" (Madonna) *"Ooh La La" (Goldfrapp) *"Play" (Jennifer Lopez) *"Relax" (Frankie Goes to Hollywood) *"Say It Right" (Nelly Furtado) *"Say Somethin'" (Mariah Carey) *"SexyBack" (Justin Timberlake) *"She Wolf" (Shakira) *"Smalltown Boy" (Bronski Beat) *"Strong Enough" (Cher) *"Surreal" (Ayumi Hamasaki) *"Take a Picture" (Filter) *"Toy Soldier" (Britney Spears) - *"Toxic" (Britney Spears) *"Turn It Up" (Paris Hilton) *"We Belong Together" (Mariah Carey) *"What About Us?" (Brandy) *"What Happens Tomorrow" (Duran Duran) *"Whatchulookinat" (Whitney Houston) *"Yang Yang" (Yoko Ono) *"Wrong" (Depeche Mode) Category:Record producers Category:DJ's